Danny is a FruitLoop
by DPfruitloop
Summary: Danny and his sister are down in the lab, when he accidently is hit with the newest in ridiculously named Fenton inventions. Now he is nothing short of a Fruit-Loop! Will his friends be able to fix him, or will he be sent to the loony shack? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay guys, I was just sitting around SUPER board, and this idea came to mind. Yes it WILL be a multi-chapter, and yes it is just about as much of a comedy as you can get. I hope you enjoy it as much as rainbows!**

**Danny Muse: Rainbows?**

**Me: Yes Danny, Rainbows.**

**Danny Muse: Why rainbows?**

**Me: …Idk… I guess because they are colorful?**

**Danny Muse: Like Fruit-Loops.**

**Me: Yes Danny, like Fruit-Loops.**

**Danny Muse: Okay in that case, Readers, I hope you enjoy this story as much a Fruit-Loops!**

**Me: *face palms***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1**

"Hey Danny…what are you doing?" Jazz asked peering over her brother's shoulder as he held a Fenton thermos in his left hand and typed a password into the main computer of the Fenton's lab. As he pressed the enter button, the doors slid open with a soft whooshing sound and the lab was illuminated in the eerie green light that it let off.

"Nothing Jazz," Danny said as he uncapped the thermos and released its contents into the portal, quickly shutting in behind him so his previous captives would not escape, "I'm just sending today's captives back to which they came!" Danny finished dramatically and raised his fist in the air, mocking almost perfectly his ghostly half when he was separated in the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Jazz laughed at his antics, and he slowly lowered his hand, laughing along with her playfully.

"So," Jazz said when they had finished laughing, "Who did you capture today?" Danny rolled his eyes and flopped down in a nearby chair.

"Well…" he started, "the Box Ghost woke me up at 4am and I had to hunt him down till 6:30, and by that time I had to get ready for school. On the way to school Skulker showed up and was all like, 'I'M GOING TO USE YOUR PELT AS A PLACEMAT" So, I had to beat the crap out of him… and that made me 10 minutes late for class… Then at lunch the Lunch Lady ghost decided to attack Sam with meat before I could trap the stupid ghost in the thermos… and that earned me a VERY mad Sam for the rest of the day…not to MENTION on the way back home Technus and HE managed to fry Tucker's PDA…so basically, not only me but my FRIENDS where just about ready to EXPLODE by the time we got back home." Danny sighed.

"Wow," Jazz said rolling her eyes, "Sounds like fun."

Danny only glared at her and was about ready to walk back upstairs so he could take a well deserved nap, but then his sister called out to him.

"Danny what is this?" she asked.

Danny rolled his eyes at what his sister was holding. It was the newest in the Fenton weapons. What did his dad call it...The Fenton Crazyifier? His father may be a great inventor, but he really sucked when it came to naming his inventions…

"I think it what Dad called the 'Fenton Crazyifier'" Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

"What does it do?" Jazz asked as she turned the weapon around experimentally in her hands, weighing it in each of her hands.

"Well just from the name, I can tell it is nothing good. Now would you PLEASE put that thing down… you're making me nervous…" Danny said as he bit his lip. His sister really WAS accident prone…

"Fine," Jazz said rolling her eyes, but as she went to set down the weapon, she accidentally pulled the trigger, engulfing her brother in a bright green ecto-ray"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed.

"DANNY!" Jazz cried out running to her brother, who had collapsed as the ecto blast faded away. "Are you okay Danny? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

Danny looked up at his sister, but to her surprise, his eyes did not show any pain in them…Instead his eyes where full of mischief, and a wide goofy grin was spread across his face.

"Hehehe… your hair is all orangey." Danny said laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Jazz looked at her brother, not knowing how she was supposed to react to THAT statement.

"Excuse me?" She said, wanting to make sure she had heard her brother right.

"AND YOU HAVE A BLUE HEADBAND!" Danny laughed while rolling around on the ground, as he pointed at her struggling to draw breath from his constant laughter.

"Ar-are you okay Danny…?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"OH WANNA KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUNNY?" Danny asked sitting up and looking at his sister with the same goofy grin spread across his face.

"…um…" Jazz said while looking at her brother who had just gone practically insane in the last thirty seconds. Jazz silently thanked God that her parents where away at a ghost convention for the weekend, otherwise she would have some serious explaining on her part on why her brother was on the ground laughing 'till he turned red.

"WE SHOULD GO EAT VLAD!" Danny cried and ran up the stairs. Jazz startled at the sudden speed her brother seemed to acquire, quickly ran after him.

Jazz stood dumbfounded for a moment as she watched her brother open the pantry door and tear out a box of Fruit-Loops from the top shelf, rip the box open, and begin shoving the cereal into his mouth.'

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EATING YOU VLAD! HOW DO MY TEETH FEEL ON YOUR FRUITY HEAD?" Danny shouted as he shoved more cereal into his already stuffed mouth. "MUAHAHAHA I AM THE DESTROYER OF FRUIT-LOOPS! ALL FRUIT-LOOPS SHALL BOW TO ME!"

Jazz watched her brother laugh manically as he shoved hundreds of innocent Fruit-Loops into his mouth, before she slowly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, her eyes never leaving the sight that was her brother.

"Hello?" a voice called from the other end.

"Sam?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Jazz… what's wrong? Is Danny okay?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"What do you mean!"

"Well…I accidently shot him with one of my parent's inventions…"

"WHAT!"

"Wait…um…"

"I'm WAITING!" Sam cried out in frustration.

"Here just…listen to him." Jazz said before turning the phone around so Sam could hear Danny.

"HEY JAZZ! DO YOU WANNA HEAR MY BOX GHOST IMPRESSION? IT'S PRETTY GOOD! ARE YOU READY? HERE IT GOES! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I SHALL DESTROY YOU WITH MY BOXES OF DOOOOOM! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed as he fell to the floor; his mouth still filled the brim with the colorful cereal that was Fruit-Loops. The box of cereal fell from his hand and it spilled all over the ground and Danny laughed impossibly harder, and hopped up and started jumping on the cereal. "DIE VLAD, DIE YOU FRUIT-LOOP!" he cried.

"…what is he doing?" Sam said, holding back laughter although she knew that this was serious.

"…jumping on Fruit-Loops." Jazz said exasperated.

Sam covered her mouth and let out a snicker as she held the phone away from her in hopes that Jazz wouldn't hear her, but her efforts where in vain.

"It's not funny Sam!" Jazz yelled.

"I-I know." Sam said drawing deep breaths trying not to laugh aloud.

"Just call Tucker and you two get here as soon as possible." Jazz sighed.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Sam said in mock salute, before hanging up. Jazz turned around to look at her brother who was now throwing the Fruit-Loops that had survived being crushed at the kitchen wall.

"Oh Danny… what are we going to do with you?" Jazz sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Muse: HEY READERS! SEE THAT LITTLE REVEW BUTTON DOWN THERE? HIT IT! PLEASE! I WILL GIVE YOU SOME OF THE FRUIT-LOOPS THAT SURVIVED MY REIGN OF TERROR! BUAHAHAHAHAHHAH! VLAD IS DOOOOOOMED! DOOOMED I SAY!<strong>

**Me: Oh crap, even my Danny Muse was affected by the Fenton Crazyifier… well this is going to be interesting…**

**Danny Muse: REVIEW! REVIEW ALL YOU FRUIT-LOOPS!**

**Me: Oh man…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay… I just know you guys are going to LOVE this chapter!**

_**Danny Muse: I LOVE CHAPTERS THEY ARE SUPER AMAZING! OH MY GOSH THIS ONE TIME A WAS READING A CHAPTER ON , AND THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND THEN I WAS SAD AND IT REALLY SUCKED AND I CRIED AND I WOULDN'T SHUT UP UNTIL TUCKER FIXED MY COMPUTER AND THEN SAM SLAPPED ME AND TOLD ME I WAS STUPID AND I TOLD HER THAT I DON'T CARE AND THAT I LOVE READING FAN-FICTIONS 'CUS THEY ARE SUPER AMAZING AND I LOVE THEM AND-**_

** Me: Oh my gosh SHUT-UP!**

_**Danny Muse: SAM TOLD ME TO SHUT- UP TOO AND I WAS ALL LIKE NO AND SHE GOT REALLY MAD THEN AND SHE STARTED THROWING BOOKS AT ME AND THEN I HAD TO FLY AWAY SO SHE WOULDN'T KILL ME….**_

** Me: Oh somebody kill me…**

**Chapter 3**

Jazz ran to the door when she heard knocking on it, but she kept talking glances back at her younger brother, to make sure that he didn't blow up the house while she wasn't looking. Jazz opened the door a crack and was relieved to see that it was only Sam and Tucker, and then she opened the door all the way to let them in.

"Hey guys." Jazz said.

"So… I heard the world obtained one more Fruit-Loop?" Tucker said snickering before Sam slapped him.

"This isn't funny Tucker!" Sam yelled

"Well it seemed pretty funny when you couldn't control your laughter over the phone." Tucker replied, earning another slap from Sam, who didn't reply to him and turned to talk to Jazz instead.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, but was interrupted by Tucker's yelp and when she looked around she had to stifle a chuckle when she saw that Danny had taken Tucker's PDA and thrown it at the opposite wall, where it shattered.

"MY BABY!" Tucker cried running over and picking up the shattered pieces and held them close, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR DANNY?"

"IT WAS TECHNUS!" Danny cried and ran from the room, "THEY ARE ALL AFTER ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jazz and Sam dragged Tucker away from his shattered PDA so they could follow Danny, and when they reached the living room, they almost face palmed at what they saw.

Danny had tied a bed sheet around his neck and wore it as a cape as he flew around the room in his ghost mode.

"Not again…." Sam said, "Are you sure he didn't get put through the Fenton Ghost Catcher?"

"Positive, only one Danny." Jazz said sighing.

"Well I don't care," Tucker said, "He still broke my PDA."

"Shut up Tucker, you have like 13 others." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"…Your point?" Tucker asked.

"Just shut up Tucker!" Sam and Jazz yelled at once and Tucker backed down, only grumbling a little bit.

Danny flew down to them and then stood directly in front of Sam and starred at her.

"Uh… what are you doing Danny?" Sam asked confused, then yelped as he began to shake her violently.

"YOU ARE OVERSHADOWED! SNAP OUT OF IT SAM! AHHHHHHHHH WAKE UP SAM!" Danny screamed shaking Sam until Tucker and Jazz where able to pull the thrashing Danny away while Sam just stood open-mouthed. In a few seconds however, Danny's attitude changed and he phased out of his friends' grip, and flew outside. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz quickly ran out and hopped in the Fenton Assault Vehicle, so they could follow him.

After a few minutes they arrived at the mayor, Vlad Master's house. The three of them yelled at Danny to come back, but he flew right into the house, with his 2 friends and sister behind him in hot pursuit.

"FRUIT-LOOP! FRUIT-LOOP! WHERE ARE YOU! FRUIT-LOOP!" Danny cried laughing manically.

"Daniel?" Vlad Masters asked confused as Danny flew up to him with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"FRUIT-LOOP! HEY FRUIT-LOOP! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Danny cried as he stood directly in front of Vlad. Vlad cautiously looked around Danny and saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz starring open-mouthed at Daniel. He then realized something had happened to Daniel, and he would have to find out WHAT. Believe it or not, deep down he did care for Daniel, and was worried about his well being… he just wanted him to also be his son and steal Maddie from Jack… was that really so bad? Well regardless if it was moral or not, it was what he wanted, and he cared for Daniel…he knew he had to do something about this.

"Um… what do you have for me?" Vlad asked cautiously. He had no idea if Daniel was dangerous in this state of mind he appeared to be in.

"YOUR SIBLINGS!" Danny cried as he threw a handful of Fruit- Loops at Vlad's face. Vlad's eyes narrowed and he had to remind himself that Daniel was not in his right state of mind, so he refrained from throwing the child against the wall… yes he cared about Daniel…but what's a little tough love… hmm?

"What happened to him?" Vlad sighed stepping away from Danny who then proceeded to just stand there and scream as loud as he could for no apparent reason.

"WHY SHOULD WE TELL YOU?" Sam yelled over Danny's constant screaming.

"BECAUSE BELIVE IT OR NOT I WANT TO HELP. YOU MIGHT NOT APPROVE BUT I THINK OF DANIEL AS MY SON, AND I WANT TO FIX WHATEVER MESS HE HAS GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO THIS TIME!" Vlad shouted back, covering his ears slightly so he wouldn't become deaf from Daniel's screams.

"WHY THE HECK IS MY GHOSTLY WAIL NOT WORKING…OH WAIT!" Danny screamed and Vlad's eyes got wide.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" He shouted and he and the three teens jumped behind a nearby couch as Danny unleashed his ghostly wail. They covered their ears as he continued it for a good minute, till he finally stopped and fell to his knees.

Vlad sighed as he looked around his ruined living room. Sure he would be able to pay for repairs; but it most certainly would arouse suspicion on how his living room managed to have such damage in the course of a day. Vlad shook these thoughts from his mind as he tried to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He looked around and found that Jazz, Sam, and Tucker where doing so as well.

"Whoa… now everything is all spiny…hehehe spiny…Hehe spiny and blurry." Danny said as he slowly stood up and fell back to the ground laughing loudly. Jazz sighed and dragged her loopy brother over to the partially damaged couch where he flopped down laughing non-stop.

"So," Vlad said, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Normally that would be a big NO but I can't stand him like this for another second." Tucker said shaking his head.

"I agree with Tuck, but if you try anything I will throw you in a TANK OF SHARKS!" Sam yelled at Vlad while giving him a death glare that would send anyone else cowering.

"I second that." Jazz said as well, giving Vlad a harsh glare as well.

"I can assure you I won't try anything hmm? Now will you three PLEASE tell me what happened?"

"IT WAS JAZZ'S FAULT… NOT MINE!" Tucker cried and the other three looked and him with their eyebrows raised. "I…I just wanted you to know…I'll…I'll shut up now." Tucker said looking down at his feet.

So the three friends told Masters about what had happened to Danny, and just as they were finished telling Vlad, Danny decided he was board.

"LET IT SNOW!" Danny cried and rose his hands up and started shooting ice rays everywhere, making it start snowing all over the room. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose knowing at this point, he might just have to buy a new mansion.

"LET'S MAKE A SNOW MAN!" Danny laughed and tried to pick up the snow but accidently went intangible and the snow fell through his hand. He fell to the snow-covered ground and cackled as he started waving his hands and legs, making a snow angel.

"…We need to do something about this." Vlad said staring down at Daniel.

"…Oh yeah… big time." The other three said looking down at Danny as he started shoving snow into his mouth. They all knew that today was going to be a VERY long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay guys, if you thought the last two chapters where crazy… you won't be able to stand this one! It's crazy to the MAX…or at least…'till the NEXT chapter….**

**Danny Muse: I'M CRAZY :D**

**Me: You're telling me!**

**Danny Muse: I AM?**

**Me: *face-palm* Just…just read the chapter readers… while I deal with my Danny Muse…**

**Danny Muse: HEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"HEY FRUIT-LOOP! HEY FRUIT-LOOP!" Danny shouted as he ran up to Vlad with his black hair flung behind him, before he attempted to skid to a stop, but the snow he had previously created caused him to slip and run right into Vlad, and the two of them to toppled over. He cackled as he rolled on the ground. Vlad sighed and stood back up from the snow covered ground and brushed the snow off of himself before turning to the hysterical Danny, who was currently licking the ground.

"Daniel, my name is VLAD or PLASMIUS if you will. It most certainly is NOT Fruit-Loop! Now would you go sit down and be a GOOD boy, so that way your sister, friends, and I can find away to make you not so… loopy hmm?" Vlad said rolling his eyes as he gestured to the 3 other teens who were sitting around a table, brainstorming ideas on how to get Danny back to normal.

"But Fruit-Loop I-" Danny started.

"VLAD." Vlad interrupted.

"But Fruity-Vlad," Danny cried and Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose but let it slide, "  
>I drew you a picture!" Danny held out a picture to Vlad, and Vlad sighed as he looked at it.<p>

It was a picture of Vlad kissing Fruit-Loops.

"That's lovely Daniel" Vlad said handing the picture back to Danny as he rolled his eyes.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO KEEP IT!" Danny cried as he waved his hands around.

"Fine!" Vlad said as he tried to shove the picture into his pocket, but was stopped by Danny.

"NOOOOO YOU HAVE TO HANG IT ON THE FRIDGE!" Danny shouted as he dragged Vlad to the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Jazz, Sam, and Tucker where just about dying of laughter.

"Honestly Daniel is this really necessary?" Vlad said exasperated.

"YES!" Danny shouted.

"You are acting like a 5 year old Daniel! You are 14 for the love of cheese!" Vlad cried. Danny turned around and gave Vlad a death glare as his eyes flashed green.

"PUT. IT. ON. THE. FRIDGE. NOW." Danny demanded.

"No Daniel! I will NOT put that RIDICULOUS drawing on my fridge!" Vlad shouted, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say and Danny slowly turned into his ghost form and glared at Vlad.

"WHAT did you just say about my picture!" He shouted.

"I SAID it was RIDICULOUS!" Vlad said in retaliation. Danny let out an unearthly growl and flung himself at Vlad, pinning him to the ground. Vlad looked up at Danny in horror as he froze Vlad's wrists and ankles to the ground.

"Don't you DARE call my picture ridiculous! DO YOU HEAR ME FRUITY-VLAD? NEVER!" Danny cried as he shook Vlad as violently as he could while Vlad was restrained in his icy hand cuffs.

"FINE! I absolutely LOVE your drawing Daniel!" Vlad cried out in frustration.

"Will you hang it on the fridge?" Danny asked hopefully.

"SURE! WHY NOT!" Vlad said angrily, but the sarcasm flew right over Danny's head and he released Vlad from the ice and handed him the picture. Vlad sighed and hung it up on the fridge. Danny smiled and sat on the ground, staring proudly at his picture as he changed back to Danny Fenton. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and walked back out to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker who where barely containing their laughter.

"Not. One. Word." Vlad said flatly and the four of them sat at the table, to brainstorm. "You don't happen to have the weapon that you shot him with do you Jasmine?"

"Actually I do." Jazz said as she pulled out the device.

"hmm… well I think I may be able to make a device to counteract the after-effects of the ecto-blast, but you three will have to keep Daniel busy while I do so." Vlad said.

"How long is THAT going to take?" Tucker asked as he pulled out his PDA, taking record of almost everything said.

"About a day and a half." Vlad replied.

"WHAT!" The three children exclaimed at once.

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY EXPECT US TO DEAL WITH DANNY LIKE THIS FOR A DAY AND A HALF!" Sam exclaimed.

"He already broke one of my PDAs!" Tucker wailed.

"HE IS CRAZIER THAN-THAN-I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Jazz exclaimed as she waved her hands about.

"Well you three will HAVE to take care of him while he is like this, because I KNOW I will not be able to watch him AND create the device at the same time." Vlad said.

"Well… you have a point." Jazz sighed.

"Okay… we should probably take him home… your parents aren't home right?" Sam asked Jazz.

"Thankfully." Jazz replied.

"Well let's go get him." Tucker sighed and the three teens walked into the kitchen, and stood open mouthed at what they saw.

Danny was shooting ecto-blast after ecto-blast at Vlad's toaster.

"What are you doing Danny…?" Jazz asked confused.

"I. FREAKING. HATE. STUPID. GOOD. FOR. NOTHING. TOAST!" He cried as he threw the toaster out the window. Vlad sighed from the other room, not even bothering to see what other thing that Danny had managed to destroy of his.

"Common Danny… we are going to take you home…okay?" Sam said as she grabbed Danny's hand, while he started laughing manically as they left the house.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what is so funny Danny?" Tucker asked.

"CORN!" Danny shouted as he made his way into the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

"Corn?" The three other teens asked in confusion.

"CORN! BUAHHAHAHAH! CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORNY CORN CORN CORN CORN CORNY CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORNY CORN CORN…." Danny shouted on the way back and Sam hit Tucker in the arm as hard as she could for asking why Danny was laughing.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY SHUT- UP DANNY!" Sam cried hitting her head on the wall of the F.A.V.

"Why?" Danny asked looking at her confused.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MORE ANNOYING THAN A SCREAMING CAT SCRATCHING IT'S NAILS ON A CHALKBOARD!" Sam cried as she waved her hands about.

"Fruity-Vlad needs a cat." Danny said.

"Mhmmm." Tucker said, figuring if he tried engaging Danny in conversation, it would prevent him from screaming about corn again.

"Want to know what else Fruity- Vlad needs?" Danny asked with a mischievous grin.

"Uhh…" Sam and Tucker said, not sure what they should say.

"CORN CORN CORN CORNY CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORNY CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORNY CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN CORNY CORN CORN…." Danny exclaimed. Sam and Tucker face-palmed and plugged their ears the entire way back while Jazz sighed from the front seat, hoping that Vlad finished the invention to cure Danny…FAST.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry I didn't update yesterday readers! I try to update this story almost every day, but yesterday, my teachers where playing the 'let's see how much homework we can assign the fruitloop' game! You also may be wondering where my Danny muse is right now…well I locked him in the basement. My Danny muse was being more annoying than Mr. Lancer's failed attempts at being cool. So without further ado, I present CHAPTER FOUR! *plays dramatic music***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"DANNY! DANNY WHERE ARE YOU? DANNY!" Sam yelled as she checked Danny's room and sighed when he was nowhere in sight. She had been looking around the house for 5 minutes now, but still couldn't find him. Jazz and Tucker had left to pick up some Nasty burgers (veggie burger for Sam) and told her to watch Danny for the next 15 minutes or so, and that they would be back soon. When she had asked why Tucker had to go with her, Jazz sighed and told her that she would never be able to remember his order, and when she had tried to write it down it had taken over half the page up and he was STILL going at it. Sam knew that what Jazz said was true, having heard the boy order herself, and let them go. However, not even 2 minutes after their departure, Danny turned himself invisible and wanted to play the ultimate game of hide and go seek. She had been looking for him ever since.

"DANNY SERIOUSLY COME OUT!" Sam shouted exasperated as she made her way downstairs and looked around the living room for what might be the 3rd time in a row, and after determining that Danny wasn't in the room, she made her way to the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she saw Danny sitting cross-legged in his human form on the middle of the floor… but then she almost cried when she noticed something else.

Beside Danny laid an empty box of sugar, much of which had been spilled all over the floor. Also, Danny had MOUNDS of sugar covering his face and hair… it was obvious to tell what had happened… The already insane Danny had just had an ENTIRE box of sugar… and Sam was the only one home. Crap.

Danny laughed maniacally and licked some of the stray sugar off the ground. Sam face palmed and pulled the laughing Danny away from the sugary mess.

"SAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAM!" Danny said so fast that Sam struggled to keep up with him.

"Yes Danny…" Sam said hesitantly.

"!" Danny screamed and Sam only caught the words 'ate, blurry, and jumpy. She knew her suspicions where correct and that Danny had indeed, eaten an INSANE amount of sugar.

"Just…sit there," Sam said as she led Danny to the couch- where he flopped down grinning madly, "While I call Jazz…okay?"

"'SBEAR! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!" Danny cried and Sam simply tuned his constant babbling out, knowing at this point he was simply talking for the sake of talking. She sighed before dialing Jazz's number.

"Hello this is-" Jazz started.

"JAZZ!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam? What's wrong!"

"It's Danny he just at a whole box of-"

"SUGAR!" Danny screamed and snatched the phone from Sam, who yelled in protest. "! IT'SSOCOOL! SUGARSHOULDBEMIXEDWITHCORN! CORN CORN CORN CORN CORN..."Sam snatched the phone away from Danny as he continued to scream about corn. Jazz sighed from the other end.

"We are almost home… we will think of something to do with him when we get there." Jazz said.

"Hurry!" Sam exclaimed as she hung up and turned around to Danny, who had started turning his invisibility on and off.

"ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF BUAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Danny cried.

Sam perked up when she heard a knock on the door and flung it open without even thinking. Sam just about screamed when she saw who was at the door…Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Ummm…" Sam delayed, trying to think of a plausible reason for the fruit-loop of a son they would meet inside- but was saved by Tucker and Jazz coming into the driveway at that exact moment. Jazz hopped out of the car startled.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" Jazz asked, trying to disuse her fear.

"Your FATHER decided to go to town on the chocolate buffet… and…well things just went downhill from there." Maddie sighed.

"BUT YOU GUYS WHERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE WEEKEND TO YOURSELVES!" Jazz screamed.

"Oh that's okay Jazzy-pants! We can hang out with you and Danny…speaking of which where is he?" Jack asked. Jazz was about to answer but her younger brother beat her to it. Danny ran out of the house screaming as he laughed.

"...FRUITY-VLADANDTHENITSNOWED! THENIATESOMESNOWBUTITWASN'TREALLYSNOWITWASSUGAR! ANDNOWI…FEEL…REALLY…TIRED…" Danny laughed and fell on his butt. He continued to laugh however and his parents stood open mouthed, looking at their youngest child.

"…Jazz what happened?" Maddie asked fearful.

"Umm….sugar rush?" Jazz attempted at a half-lie.

"I KNOW what a sugar rush is like and that isn't a normal sugar rush Jazzy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well… um…" Jazz said at a loss for words, but just then Sam came in to save the day.

"What she means Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, is that Jazz and Danny where down in the lab when he got hit by that Crazyifier or whatever thing you made, and apparently, it works on humans to. Danny also just got into the box of sugar." Sam made up the half-truth quickly, putting on a poker face that even Mr. Lancer would be proud of.

"…really!" The two adults asked alarmed.

The three teens nodded and looked down at Danny who looked back up at them, grinning stupidly. Tucker pulled out his PDA to record it and Sam gave him a death glare and he reluctantly put the PDA back into his pocket.

"Also," Tucker said, getting over his disappointments at not being able to video tape the occasion, and fed into Sam's story, "We weren't sure what to do… so we asked Mr. Masters if he knew what to do… since we knew he was an old family friend of yours. He said he could fix the device to counteract the effects on Danny- but that it was going to take him about a day and a half… until then all we can do is make sure he doesn't make something explode.

"EXPLOSIONS!" Danny shouted, making emphisis on Tucker's point.

"Are you sure there is NOTHING we can do?" The two adults asked and the three teens assured them this was all they could do.

"Common guys, we should take Danny inside." Jazz sighed and dragged her loopy brother inside. Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack followed after, and it soon became apparent that Danny's sugar high and come to an end, when he promptly fell asleep on the couch. The three other teens sighed in relief and turned to the two adults.

"We should leave him here and let him sleep… common, we will fill you in on all the details in the kitchen." Jazz whispered as she started walking towards the kitchen, with the four others following behind.

But Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew that things had just become a whole lot harder… because with Danny in this…loopy state, he may very well put his secret in jeopardy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well you will never guess what… My Danny muse escaped from my basement, and he beat me up for taking so long to update. -_-**

**Danny Muse: YOU HAD IT COMING FOR YA YOU INSANE FRUIT-LOOP!**

**Me: Oh yeah…I'm the insane one…**

**Danny Muse: YUP!**

**Me: -_-**

**Danny Muse: Didn't you want to say something to the readers oh dear Fruit-Lord?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I just thought you would like to know that that part where I talk about an eraser named Joeapher… yeah well that was based off a real life experience. I ran up to this radio announcer at a concert I went to, and proclaimed that I had a pet eraser which I named Joeapher. The guy thought I was high. XD you gotta love originality!**

**Danny Muse: BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Me: Anyways…here you go- the wondrous chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mommy, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, MOM, MAMA, MOM MO-," Danny was interrupted by his mother's scream.

"WHAT?" Maddie cried, obviously frustrated that Danny had been calling her name for the last five minutes since he had woken up, and had started screaming her name so loud he couldn't even hear her respond until she screamed bloody murder. Maddie's face became confused as Danny's broke out into a goofy grin.

"Guess what mom?" Danny said, smiling mischievously as Maddie and Jack looked at him with confusion. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz however, saw the tell-tale signs of what Danny was about to do, and tried to stop him, but alas they were too late. Maddie had responded to her son.

"What Danny?" Maddie asked with confusion, and only moments later the inevitable occurred.

"CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORNY, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORNY, CORN, CORN…." Danny continued to chant. Maddie and Jack looked at him with confusion while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz simply groaned. Maddie turned to the three teens while Jack simply starred at Danny, scratching his head in confusion.

"Has he done this before?" Maddie asked.

"This is like, the third time." Sam said as she rubbed her temples.

"…But why 'corn'?" Maddie asked with confusion.

"We have NO idea." Tucker said shaking his head. Suddenly, Danny stopped screaming about corn and screamed something that made the three other teen's blood run cold.

"I'm goin' ghost!" Danny cried and raised his hands above his head. Sam gasped and without thinking ran right into the halfa before he could begin his transformation.

"Oh sorry Danny," Sam said falsely as she stood up, "I tripped." Tucker and Jazz sighed in relief at the averted crisis.

"Why did he say 'goin' ghost'?" Jack asked suspiciously, while Maddie gave the three the same questioning look. Meanwhile, Danny lay on the ground, flapping his hands like a bird as he sang the 'Star Spangled Banner'.

"OH SAY CAN YOU SEEEEEE…." Danny sang.

"Well… you know, he isn't exactly in his right state of mind right now…" Sam started.

"Yeah…it's not like he's a ghost or anything… That would just be stupid!" Jazz laughed nervously, and yelped as Tucker kicked her absent-mindedly in the shin.

"….I guess so…" Maddie said, still slightly suspicious, but all traces of suspicion where gone from Jack's face as he immaturely started singing the 'Star Spangled Banner' with Danny.

"BY THE DAWN'S EARLY LIGHT," Jack sang, alternating lines with Danny.

"WHAT'S SO PROUDLY WE HAILED," Danny sang.

"AT THE TWILIGHT'S LAS-" Jack was interrupted by Danny.

"CHICKENS!" Danny cried.

"Huh?" Jack asked with confusion.

"CORNY FREAKING CHICKENS EATHING YOUR BEEFY SOUL!" Danny exclaimed.

"HEY! I do NOT have a beefy soul!" Jack exclaimed.

"YES YOU DO!" Danny cried.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"LIAR!"

"SHUT-UP YOU BEEFY SOUL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"IN THE NAME THAT IS ALL GOOD AND HOLY WILL YOU TWO SHUT-UP!" Maddie cried out in frustration, while Sam, Jazz, and Tucker tried not to burst out laughing. Tucker managed to even record some of the conversation with his PDA, before Sam noticed him recording and snatched it out of his hand, and shoved it into her pocket as Tucker cried out in protest at his beloved PDA being taken from his grasp.

Danny turned to look at his mother who had just yelled out in frustration, as Jack looked down at the ground in shame. Danny then gave one of his almost creepy smiles.

"I would…BUT I DON'T WANT TO BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed and ran out of the room, with Maddie in hot pursuit.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Maddie exclaimed, but found that her son was too fast and soon found herself out of breath as Danny decided that it would be a wondrous time to jump on the couch. Danny laughed as he lifted off the ground as he jumped, and began singing.

"NOW I'M FRREEEEE…. FREE FALLING!" Danny sang as he fell to the ground laughing. Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran into the room after they noticed that Danny was done running around the house like a maniac.

"Now all of you I have got you guys a story to tell you…" Danny started as everyone looked at him in confusion. Danny only took a deep breath and prepared to tell his family and friends what-to him- was a very important story.

"Okay…so there once was the guy and he was like, a fruit-loop. Then I saw this fruit-loop and I was like dude…why are you so fruity? Like then the fruit-loop hated me, so he decided to take away my pet eraser named Joeapher, and killed it. That made me like SOOOO mad. The End." Danny looked up at his loved one's smiling, hoping that they all enjoyed his wonderful story, and they all looked at Danny as though he had grown a second head.

"Did you like it?" Danny asked hopefully, but everyone continued to stare at him like 'O.O'.

"WHY WON'T ALL YOU BANNANA FUDGE CAKES ANSWER MY FREAKING QUESTION!" Danny yelled in frustration.

"FUDGE!" Jack yelled, and stopped only when everyone else gave him murderous glares.

"Sorry Danny…the story was lovely." Maddie said as she plastered on a smile, while everyone else did the same. Danny smiled a big smile and laughed as he flopped down on the ground. Everyone sighed as they looked at the practically insane Danny.

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters laughed loudly as he watched the young Daniel from one of his many spy cameras he had positioned at the Fenton household. This was beyond priceless. Not only did he get to see Daniel make a fool of himself, but Jack as well? Priceless.<p>

Vlad turned the invention with which he was supposed to be 'repairing'… but he knew he had no need to. The gun had come with a 'reverse' switch…only the boy's friends where too bull-headed to look for one, and the boy's parents where too preoccupied with the insane Danny to remember something as insignificant as a reverse button.

So yes, Vlad would get to enjoy the next 24 hours, watching something better than cable…before he got to pretend to be the good guy and give Daniel his sanity back- which would obviously earn him brownie points from Maddie. Vlad smiled malevolently as he turned once again to watch the screen, just in time to hear Daniel attempt to sing Brittney Spears' song "Toxic." Vlad laughed at the expense of his young rival, as he started to dance as well. Ah yes, the benefits of being an evil genius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry for taking so long to update guys, but I was brainstorming ideas on what to have Danny do next. I plan on posting maybe three more chapters to this story, so if you have any ideas, please tell me them! I will take any and all into consideration for my next chapter!**

**Danny Muse: No flipping way dude you are going to have the readers choose what I am going to do? Are you trying to kill me! That's not fair! STOP IT! GRR! I HATE YOU FRUIT-LOOP! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!**

**Me: Well geeze Danny that wasn't nice.**

**Danny Muse: SHUT-UP!**

**Me: Make me.**

**Danny Muse: *shoots ecto-blast***

**Me: OWCHIE!**

**Danny Muse: NOW READ ALL YA FRUIT-LOOPS. READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHHH! LIKE, BABY, BABY-" Danny sung.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUDGE COVERED RAINBOWS DANNY WILL YOU SHUT-UP!" Sam cried waving her hands about.

"Fudge covered rainbows?" Tucker asked as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"Shut-up Tucker, you know I hate that song." Sam said as she glared at Tucker.

"I have to admit Sam, that's a new one." Jazz said matter-of-factly.

"I DON'T CARE JUST MAKE HIM SHUT HIS BEIBER LOVING MOUTH UP!" Sam screamed angrily when Danny continued to sing.

"It's the crazy talking Sam, he really hates Justin Beiber." Tucker said as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank god." Sam sighed.

"What's going on out there kids?" Maddie asked from the kitchen, where she and Jack where attempting to make dinner…key word there being attempted.

"DANNY WON'T STOP SINGING!" Sam cried almost in hysterics.

"Maybe if you just asked him to sing a different song…" Jazz said as she sat next to Danny on the couch.

"COULD YOU PLEASE SING SOMETHING THAT WON'T MAKE MY EARS BLEED?" Sam exclaimed. Danny considered this for a moment, before nodding his head vigorously, and making the three other teens exceedingly nervous with his smile.

"I call this song the corn song…" Danny started.

"Oh god no," Tucker almost cried.

Danny took a deep breath before beginning to sing…

_"There once was a piece of CORN,_

_And his name was bobby-Joe-thing!_

_And then one day he ate a cow,_

_And that was very mean._

_So then the like cow thing,_

_Turned into like a ghost,_

_And the awesome Danny Phantom,_

_Which everyone loved the most,_

_Beat up the stupid ghost,_

_With his awesome ecto-ray thing,_

_Then he sucked him in his thermos,_

_'Cus he was so cool and not lame._

_Then Danny remembered the corn,_

_And went to kick its butt,_

_But then the corn had like exploded,_

_And turned into popcorn guts."_

"Well it still is a better song than 'Baby' in my opinion." Sam said as she watched to other two cover their ears in a vain protest to block out the terrible song.

"Did Danny just sing about Danny Phantom?" Maddie said curiously as she walked into the room.

"NO!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz screamed at once, making Maddie jump for a minute before raising her eyebrow.

"Okay then," Maddie said still surprised form the teen's outburst, "Dinner is done so come to the table. Oh and I called your parent's Sam and Tucker, and told them you would be spending the night."

"Thanks Mrs. F," Sam and Tucker said unanimously, and combined the managed to drag the loopy Danny to the dinner table, while Jazz set out the plates.

"WHAT ARE WE GOINGS TO EATS!" Danny yelled.

"It's 'what are we going to eat' Danny," Jazz corrected.

"Grammar Nazi," Sam coughed.

"What?" Jazz asked turning to Sam.

"Nothing," Sam said quickly, turning away as Jazz narrowed her eye's at the Goth girl.

"No what did you say about me?" Jazz asked.

"SON OF A FRUIT-LOOP WILL 'YALL JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Danny yelled from across the table, and Maddie and Jack sighed as they sat down.

"Its meatloaf honey," Maddie said as she put some on Danny's plate.

"It looks weird," Danny said poking his food with his finger.

"Just eat it son, its good!" Jack said.

"It looks like dirt," Danny said, shoving his food away from him. Sam hadn't even bothered putting the meatloaf on her plate, because she was a vegetarian, but even Tucker who ate everything and anything even remotely meat, was having second thoughts about eating this particular meatloaf, saying as it did not only look like dirt as Danny had said, but it was glowing faintly green as had been seen in many of the Fenton's failed cooking attempts.

"Oh common Danny just eat it," Jazz said as she put on a brave face and forced a piece of meatloaf into her mouth so she could spare her mother's feelings.

"NO!" Danny exclaimed and he threw his plate at the wall, where it shattered and his mashed potatoes stuck to the wall.

"DANNY!" Maddie cried in frustration.

"'yall suck, I'm gonna eat some foot-loops." Danny said as he ran to the pantry and shoved mouthfuls of fruit-loops into his mouth. Maddie sighed and simply allowed him to eat the fruit-loops, past the point of caring by now.

After dinner, Maddie sent everyone to bed. Sam and Tucker would be sleeping on some cots they had pulled out form the closet and they set them up in Danny's room. So everyone (except Danny) happily went to bed.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED," Danny screamed as Sam and Tucker dragged him upstairs.

"TO BAD," Sam shouted, she had had it with Danny acting like a 5 year old.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO," Danny cried.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL BOIL YOU ALIVE IN LEMON JUICE!" Sam screamed and Tucker and Danny looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Kay…is shutting up." Danny said.

"Thank god," Sam sighed.

"But I never said I was shutting down…" Danny smiled malevolently.

"Fudge…" Tucker said.

So both Sam and Tucker endured the longest night of their lives, although Danny had kept his word about shutting up, he did not shut down. Danny spent the next 12 hours jumping on his bed like the psycho maniac he currently was. Poor Sam almost strangled Danny when he found a bag of Pixi-Stix in Tucker's backpack, and Tucker had to hold her back. The two of them got only 5 minutes of sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HEY READERS! Okay thank you ALL for the amazing suggestions, and I think that I managed to fit every single one of them into this. Now, I think that I am going to only do two more chapters to this story, so if you have any more ideas I NEED them! I know the main idea of what is going to happen, but I need some crazy ideas for Danny!**

_**Danny Muse: CRAZY LIKE FRUIT-LOOPS?**_

**Me: CRAZY LIKE FRUIT-LOOPS!**

_**Danny Muse: CRAZY LIKE FRUIT-LOOPS KISSING VLAD?**_

**Me: CRAZY LIKE ****VLAD**** KISSING FRUIT LOOPS!**

_**Danny Muse: So like REALLY crazy?**_

**Me: Yuppers! Okay guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Danny Muse: REVIEW ALL YOU FRUIT-LOOPS! REVIEW! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next morning came far too early for Sam and Tucker, and as common knowledge states, a sleep deprived Sam is a very dangerous thing. Danny already had to turn himself intangible twice to avoid her tirade, but Tucker made the mistake of murmuring to himself that Sam was even crazier than Danny, and he now donned a nice bruise on his left shoulder. Danny laughed at this and barely avoided a similar fate from Sam, and evaded her fist by flying down the stairs at a steady speed of 100mph…unfortunately, Danny had to swerve to avoid his sister who walked directly in his way with her nose stuck inside of a physiology book, and he ended up running into a wall.

"OWCHIE!" Danny screamed as he pulled himself out of the Danny sized hole in the wall. Immediately footsteps where heard from upstairs as Maddie and Jack made their way downstairs to see what the commotion was about. When they arrive downstairs, Jack burst out laughing at Danny as he attempted to shake the drywall off of himself, but Maddie only looked at him with wide eyes.

"How the HECK did Danny manage to break through the drywall!" Maddie cried. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz exchanged glances, and Sam sighed when it became apparent that she would have to make up the lie like always, since both Jazz and Tucker lacked any skill in the subject. She was just grateful that Danny wasn't in his Phantom form currently; that would make this lie a whole lot harder to conjure up.

"Well Mrs. F," Sam started, "Danny…he…um…fell down the stairs… and…uh…went…through…the drywall?" Sam finished lamely.

Okay maybe she wasn't so good at lying.

Maddie looked at Sam suspiciously.

"He fell down the stairs, and went completely through the drywall?" Maddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Um…yup," Sam smiled.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Danny cried and Tucker kicked him in the leg, "OWCHIE!"

"You didn't Danny? Then what happened?" Maddie asked suspiciously. The three other teens could only watch and pray for a miracle.

"Well there was like this block of evil cheese… and it kept chasing me Mom! And I was all like DUDE quit chasing me and he was all like 'no' so I tried to eat him, but then this rabid dog showed up and tried to eat the cheese first, and I was like 'NO YOU DON'T YOU STUPID MUTT' so I like tried to steal the cheese back, but the dog ate my pants and then I like had to get another pair, and by the time I got back the dog had eaten all the cheese! I was like SO angry! So I tried to push him down the stairs, but then the dog pushed me down the stairs instead Mom! The End." Danny looked up at his mother with the most serious face he could muster, and Maddie face palmed.

"So," Maddie sighed, "he fell down the stairs?"

"Yes." Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said at once.

"Okay, Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked Danny.

"HOW CAN I BE OKAY? That dog ate my cheese!" Danny cried.

"He's fine." Tucker, Jazz, and Sam said together.

"Okay, let's get some breakfast okay?" Maddie said.

"FOOD," Jack cried and ran to the kitchen, "can we have fudge? Please!" Maddie sighed and followed her husband into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, leaving Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Jazz alone in the living room, along with a large pile of drywall.

"Broom ninja! I'm a broom ninja! Don't throw TVs at the fruit-loops! Cherries, in chicken soup! That's what goes with chicken soup! I'm a broom ninja! Broom ninja! HELLO! Wanna know what goes with soup? CHERRIES! CHERRIES! Ninja! Kitties are fluffy and like CHERRIES! BROOM NINJA!" Danny sang.

"You're a what?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"BROOM NINJA!" Danny laughed.

"What the fudge is a broom ninja?" Sam cried.

"BROOM NINJA!"

"Just be thankful he's not saying-" Jazz started.

"CORN, CORN, CORN, CORNY, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORNY, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORNY, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORNY, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORN, CORNY, CORN, CORN…"

"SOMBODY RUN A STEAK THROUGH MY HEART!" Sam cried in frustration.

"STEAK!" Jack cried form in the kitchen.

"Y'all are so ungrateful of my awesome corn. 'Ya wanna know what? I'm gonna go find someone who appreciates the wonders of corn… so yeah take that fruit-loops. Take that." Danny screamed at the three other teens and ran out the front door. Sam cursed loudly before running after him, followed by both Tucker and Jazz.

"DANNY! DANNY WHERE ARE YOU? DANNY?" Jazz called out as they made their way down the streets.

"HOLY BANNANA FUDGE CAKES DANNY! COME OUT!" Sam cried.

"Banana fudge cakes… Man Sam you really have some really weird cuss words," Tucker laughed.

"Shut it Tucker," Sam snapped, before she and Tucker resumed calling out for Danny.

The three of them searched for about five minutes before they found Danny… but once they did they wished they didn't.

Danny had turned his entire body invisible except for his head, and was currently sneaking up on Dash Baxter. The three teens could only watch in horror.

Danny crept up on Dash until he was directly behind him, and then screamed, "BOO!"

"AHH WHAT THE HECK-" Dash turned around about to yell at the loser who dared to scare him, but then his eyes laid upon the disembodied head of Daniel Fenton. "HOLY CRAP," Dash screamed, "DON'T KILL ME YOU…YOU THING!" Dash screamed and started to run as if his life depended on it. Danny laughed and allowed his entire body to return visibility. Tucker laughed and Sam turned around to see that he had been videotaping the entire thing again, and she stole his PDA once more. Tucker whined in protest, but knew that it was a losing fight.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING MY FRUIT-LOOPS IN THE THIRD GRADE YOU FRUIT-LOOP!" Danny screamed and the trio of sane teenagers simply grabbed him by the wrists as they dragged him home.

The three knew that Danny owed them BIG TIME when he regained his sanity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! Thank you SO much for all of your amazing reviews! Also, all your ideas! I think I used most of them, but there was so many I couldn't use them all! Also, I hate to say it, but there is only going to be one or two chapters left after this, it's so sad to think of how this story is drawing to a close! **

_**Danny Muse: SAY YO THANK YOU'S FRUIT-LOOP!**_

**Me: I already did!**

_**Danny Muse: SHUT-UP YOU CHEESE HEAD!**_

**Me: …okay then… ANYWAYS… I bet you are all eagerly awaiting the chapter, so ON WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz? Where on earth are those children?" Maddie sighed as she opened the front door, leaning her head out so she could look either way down the block.

"Dunno," Jack said as he shoved multiple blocks of fudge into his wide open mouth, "But this fudge is DELICIOUS!"

"JACK! I told you that fudge was for later!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Aww Maddie, but I like the fudge!" Jack whined.

"NO GIVE IT TO ME!" Maddie screamed as she tried to rip the fudge out of his hand.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"I MADE IT!"

"YEAH WELL I EAT IT!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENCE AT ALL!"

"SHUT-UP MADDIE!"

"NO JACK!"

Jack retaliated by shoving the remainder of the fudge into his mouth.

"GAH!" Maddie screamed and stomped inside, not noticing the four teens, including the insane Danny, starring at her open mouthed as they walked up to the front door. Jazz turned to Jack.

"What was THAT about?" She asked, obviously not hearing the source of the dispute.

"I ate all the fudge," Jack replied and the teens face palmed, all except Danny that is.

"No you didn't." Danny said seriously.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"You did not eat all the fudge." Danny said.

"…yes I did…" Jack said.

"BUT I WANTED IT!" Danny cried.

"WELL IT WAS MINE!" Jack screamed.

"NUH-UH"

"UH-HUH"

"SHUT-UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT-UP!"

"GRRRR…."

"GRRRR…."

"OH MY GOSH WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Sam cried out. Both Jack and Danny looked at each other, and then back at Sam.

"No." They both responded simultaneously and resumed in their argument. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sighed and simply went inside, leaving the two of them to thoroughly embarrass themselves as the neighbors stared at the spectacle.

"Oh your home," Maddie commented as the three walked through the door, "where is Danny?"

The three teens pointed outside to Danny and Jack, who were screaming at the top of their lungs about the current fudge dispute, and Maddie sighed.

"Lovely… gosh fudge sure causes an awful lot of problems doesn't it?" She said.

"Mhmm," the teens responded.

"Well what's for breakfast?" Tucker asked curiously.

"You would just ask that…" Sam sighed. Tucker simply glared at her before turning back to Maddie.

"Well I hope you understand I really didn't feel like making anything, so we are just going to have cereal." Maddie sighed.

"Fine by me," Tucker said.

"So long as it doesn't have ground up cows in it, I'm fine with it too." Sam said, and the other three winced at the disturbing mental image she gave them.

The four of them waited ten minutes before Jack and Danny had finished with their argument, and decided to act like semi-civilized human beings… semi due to the fact that Danny was riding on Jack's back like a two year old when they entered.

"MUSH! ONWARD! OFF YOU GO!" Danny cried as Jack led the two of them to the breakfast table. Jack dumped the 14 year old in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table and then proceeded to seat himself in his larger wooden chair.

"WHAT ARE WE EATING?" Danny cried.

"Cereal Danny," Maddie said as she placed a bowl of cheerios in front of Danny.

"What is this," Danny glared at Maddie.

"Cheerios honey," Maddie said as she disregarded Danny.

"I WANT FRUIT-LOOPS!" Danny cried.

"…You ate them all sweetie," Maddie sighed... she swore she was getting grey hairs from this ordeal.

"WELL CHEERIOS SUCK!" Danny screamed.

"JUST EAT THEM!" Maddie screamed, she couldn't stand this for another minute, it was like having a toddler in the house.

"I DON'T WANT THEM! I WANT WHIPPED CREAM!" Danny cried.

"…wait WHAT!" Maddie exclaimed.

But it was too late; Danny had run to the fridge and retrieved the whipped cream. Maddie had only a moment to prepare herself before she was covered completely in whipped cream in no less than 3 seconds.

"DANNY!" Maddie screamed in anger. Danny only laughed at her and then proceeded to run up to Tucker, and spit in his face. Tucker gasped.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'M A LLAMA!" Danny laughed.

"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU. ARE. DANNY!" Jazz began to shake her brother violently. Danny broke away from his sister and ran over to Sam.

"SAM! GUESS WHAT?" Danny laughed.

"Uhhh…" Sam stuttered.

"I LOVE YOU!" Danny screamed and kissed Sam passionately. Sam just stood there wide eyed until he broke away.

"Uhhh…" Sam was shocked, she had dreamt for a long while of Danny kissing her, but she had never imagined it being a crazy induced kiss.

Danny laughed and ran around in circles, much like that of a dog chasing it's tail, until he fell to the ground after becoming far to dizzy.

"MOM, DAD! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" The other three teenagers did not hear a word he said as Tucker was still wiping spit off his face, Jazz was starring in shock at Sam, and Sam was frozen stiff from the kiss. Jack and Maddie turned to look at Danny, Maddie still covered in a ridiculous amount of whipped cream.

"What honey?" Maddie sighed, as she tried to wipe some of the whipped cream off herself. The three other teens looked up at this time, but it was too late, the words where already leaving Danny's mouth.

"I'M DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny screamed and quickly transformed into his alter ego.

He was greeted by a shocked silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny Muse: HOLY FRUIT-LOOPS!<strong>_

**Me: Danny just blew his secret! Oh my gosh! I don't know how well I did on this chapter though… I spent quite a few hours on it, but it just didn't want to work with me… anyways, please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any tips, please feel free to give them! Thank you guys so much, you are the only reason that I update! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey all you loyal readers! What is this? Is this a… a… AN UPDATE!**

_**Danny Muse: HOLY FREAKING CHEESE BALLS!**_

**Me: Yes I know it has been a while, but teachers are demons when it comes to homework…gosh I hate high school sometimes. Oh well, anyways, I think the only thing you need to know for this chapter is that I bolded the parts that take place in the Fenton household, so you would not get confused between the setting switches. Kay, we good? Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter… only one chapter left after this, so sad right? Anyways…ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Meanwhile at Vlad's…

Vlad was watching off his security cameras (as he ate a bowl of fruit-loops of course), laughing at the young Daniel's antics. Honestly this was truly priceless. Vlad burst out in hysterics as he saw Daniel spray whipped cream at Maddie, and then proceed to kiss Samantha smack dab on the lips. Oh my gosh, he would have to show this to Skulker next time he came by for new weapons. Vlad laughed uncontrollably when Daniel told his parents he had to tell them something, shoving a spoonful of fruit-loops into his mouth to stifle his laughter so he could hear what he had to say…

"**I'M DANNY PHANTOM!"**

Vlad spit out his fruit-loops, covering himself with the fruity cereal and 2% milk, "WHAT!"

**"… I SAID I'M DANNY PHANTOM!" The teenager screamed once more, after waiting a considerable amount of time for someone to say something. **

Vlad just sat there watching the screen as milk continued to drizzle down his face, too shocked upon what had just occurred to bother wiping the liquid from his face.

** "YUP EVERYONE I'M A FREAKING GHOST! I GOT MY GHOST TAIL, MY ECTO-RAY, AND MY EPIC HOTNESS I KNOW Y'ALL WISHED YOU HAD!" The teen screamed, and Vlad could see his friend Tucker stifle a laugh at that.**

**"… Y-you're Danny P-Phantom?" Maddie stuttered.**

** "No I'm Hanna Montana, yes I'm Danny Phantom!" Danny cried.**

"Oh my pancakes…," Vlad whispered as he watched the screen, he had never meant for this prank to go this far.

**"No he's not Danny Phantom…uh…um…this is all a…a…A DREAM! Yeah! Now wake up! Wake up! Why won't you wake up!" Jazz cried as she shook Maddie violently until Jack pulled her away with a shocked expression as the entire family, Sam, and Tucker stared at Danny in shock.**

** "How did this happen?" Jack asked in shock, trying to keep a level voice.**

** "IT WAS A MAGICAL PORTAL TO A PURPLE AND GREEN WORLD WHEN A MAGIC GREEN LIGHTING BOLT HIT ME!" Danny cried.**

"What the pop tarts?" Vlad whispered at Daniel's outburst.

** "Surprisingly… that's actually pretty accurate." Sam said, trying not to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation.**

** "Explain. Now." Maddie demanded.**

** "Can't this wait till, I don't know, Danny is NOT a fruit-loop?" Tucker sighed.**

Vlad frowned at his bowl of fruit-loops.

** "Oh we will go into WAY further detail then; just-," Maddie sighed and looked over at Jack for a minute, "just… give us the big picture for now."**

** "The Ghost Portal accident," Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said at once. Realization dawned on Maddie and Jack's face.**

** "You mean-" Jack started, and the three teens nodded. Jack sat down on the living room couch and stared open mouthed at his son. Maddie followed suit soon after. The room was silent for the next few minutes, exempting Danny of coarse who was humming the **_**Star War's**_** theme song.**

"**So…,"Maddie started after a considerable amount of time had passed, trying to get over the shock of finding out her son was Danny Phantom, "Did Vlad say when he was going to be done fixing that weapon?"**

Vlad laughed silently to himself as he stared the weapon he was supposed to be 'fixing'.

**"No," Sam sighed, "But we should call him soon, Danny is just downright annoying."**

** "WHAT THE FUDGE SAM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Danny cried out and Sam blushed madly. She decided to simply ignore his statement.**

** "UGH…," Danny said as flopped on a nearby armchair after his outburst at Sam, "My head hurts…"**

** "Mine too little bro," Jazz sighed as she flopped in the armchair across from her youngest brother. Honestly, the whole ordeal had been hard on all of them.**

** "OWCHIE!" Danny screamed, and everyone looked up at him.**

"What in the world…." Vlad asked to himself as he looked at Danny on the screen.

**"What's wrong Danny?" Tucker asked slightly worried.**

** "MY HEAD HAS A BOO-BOO IN IT!" Danny cried out.**

** "It's called a headache honey." Maddie sighed, as she looked at her only son, who was still in his phantom form.**

** "GAH!" Danny cried out as he fell to the ground, clutching his head.**

** "DANNY!" Everyone cried out at once, and ran to his side.**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Vlad whispered as he looked at the weapon worriedly…it couldn't be…

**"My… head… ugh…" Danny cried out before passing out, blue rings washing over his ghostly form as he did so. Soon Danny Fenton took his place.**

** Everyone stared at him with open mouths, not knowing what they should say, so they simply picked the boy up and laid him on the couch.**

** "Do you think he's okay?" Sam asked anxiously.**

** "I hope so…" Maddie cast a worried glance at her son.**

** Everybody sat down in the surrounding chairs and stared at Danny, praying that he would awake soon. The family, Sam, and Tucker only had to wait a total of 10 minutes for that to occur, however to the awaiting people it seemed like 10 hours. Everyone stood up at once when Danny began to stir.**

** "Danny? Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Maddie asked nervously as she ran her hand through her son's jet black hair.**

** "Ugh… what happened…?" Danny asked as he sat upright on the couch.**

** "Dude you like, fainted…"Tucker said.**

** "Well it wouldn't be the first time…" Danny said, and he stared up at his parents in shock as he realized what he just said, "And by that I mean…uh…DASH! Yeah umm Dash…uhh…knocked…me…out?" Danny finished lamely.**

** Everyone stared at him in shock.**

** "…YOU'RE NORMAL!" Sam cried out in joy and hugged him, "GLORY, GLORY, AMEN!" Sam jumped up and down in a happiness that was rare for the Goth and everyone just stared at him in surprise.**

** "…Can you remember anything dude?" Tucker asked**

** "…uh not really, everything is kind of a blur…."Danny looked up as if trying to recall his forgotten memories.**

"Oh my fruit-loops… I'm screwed," Vlad said aloud to himself as he watched the screen, "so royally screwed…"**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Oh my gosh here it is! The final chapter of the story! Are you guys excited?**

**Danny Muse: I AM! This is the first multi chapter that you have finished!**

**Me: Oh Danny… you don't know how wonderful it is to have you normal… you where being SO anyoing.**

**Danny Muse: Gee thanks.**

** Me: ^.^ You're welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Oh my gosh Danny, you don't know how wonderful that it is that you are back to normal!" Sam cried out it joy.

"I don't get what you mean 'back to normal'…what happened…the last thing that I can remember was being in the basement with Jazz…" Danny said confused. He desperately tried to recall some sort of memory from the previous day, but his efforts where in vain, as if he had been sleeping throughout the time.

"…Well um…," Jazz tried to find the right words to say to describe the events of the previous day, but was saved by Tucker (who had somehow managed to retrieve his PDAs from Sam without her knowing) who whipped out his PDAs and went back on his previous recordings of Danny. Poor Danny's eyes got as wide as golf balls at the sight.

"…Am I arguing with my dad about fudge?" Danny moaned as he face palmed, praying that this was some ridiculous joke. His friends and family nodded and gave him comforting smiles, except for Jack, who had begun screaming about fudge until Maddie shoved a cookie into his open mouth; thus shutting him up.

"…so if I was practically mental…why am I normal now?" Danny asked confused.

"That a good question, because frankly, we have no idea." Jazz said.

"Yeah, Vlad said-" Tucker started but Danny interrupted him.

"Wait…VLAD SAID? Don't tell me you guys asked HIM for help!" Danny glared at his friends and Maddie and Jack simply looked at each other, confused as to why Danny had such a seemingly newfound hate for the man. Maddie, however, mentally blamed it on the incident in the Colorado Mountains where Vlad had tried to persuade her and Danny to stay with him, and left it at that.

"…We were desperate…" The three said at once and just sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that he could, I don't know, be TRICKING you!" Danny sighed exasperated and the other teens face palmed, realizing how stupid they were.

"What do you mean Danny-boy? Why would Vlad trick you?" Jack asked confused.

"…I'll explain later…" Danny said as he tried to come up with a viable excuse as to why Vlad would be untrustworthy. Jazz, seeing his delema, sighed and decided it was time to let her brother know just HOW much he had screwed up.

"…Danny," Jazz sighed, "They know."

"…What?" Danny asked, praying against all hope that Jazz had not just said what he thought she just said.

"I said that they know Danny." Jazz repeated, and the color drained from Danny's face as he looked between Jazz, his friends, and his parents so rapidly, his head became a blur. His breath became shortened and Jazz worried that he might be on the edge of a full blown panic attack.

"You mean…mom and dad…but…oh CRAP!" Danny cried and without warning, he dropped to the ground like a rock.

"DANNY!" Everyone cried running to his side, getting a strange sense of Déjà vu. Tucker, thinking quickly, got a cup of water and splashed it on Danny's face. Within moments the halfa came to. He looked around confused for a moment before his memories of the past few minutes came back to him. His breath quickened and his family and friends spent a good number of minutes reassuring the halfa that all was well, and that his parents accepted him for who he was. Once he had started to breathe normally again, Maddie decided to try and worm some extra information about his halfa status.

"Danny, I understand that you became Danny Phantom from the Fenton Portal, but do you think you could elaborate? Your sister and friends just gave us the basic overview, since you where…well you know." Maddie smiled hopefully at her son, and Danny sighed.

"Well, I guess you deserve to know. It was just like any other day really. You and Dad had shown me and Jazz the portal, and as you know, it failed. I felt really bad about you and Dad being so upset… so I figured that I could fix it. I called Sam and Tucker over to see if they could figure it out. Tucker looked over all the engineering and he said that it appeared perfect, so he had no idea as to WHY it wasn't operational. Sam said that it looked cool either way, and it would be sweet if she could get a picture of me in it. So, she handed me a black and white hazmat suit, and I walked in.

" I was about to turn around so Sam could take the picture, when I tripped over one of the wires. My hands slammed don the side of the portal to catch my fall, but then I felt what I believe was a button. Anyways, my hand caused the button to be pushed, and suddenly, there was a flash of light. I remember screaming in pain and when I woke up Sam and Tucker where standing over me looking shocked, and I ran over to look at my reflection in the downstairs bathroom. I noticed, to my horror, that I had white hair and glowing green eyes. I remember wishing that I would be human, and then ta-da! I was!

"So, after I managed to figure out how to activate my transformation and use my other powers, I decided that I should put my powers to good use and rid the town of the ghosts that the portal, which I activated, allowed into the human world…uh the end?" Danny finished lamely and looked at his parents who were staring at their son in shock.

"Wow…" The two said simultaneously, and Danny was about to agree when his he suddenly remembered Vlad…Vlad. Vlad had deceived his friends and taken advantage of this incident. Danny's eyes glowed green in anger and everyone looked at him perplexed.

"…are you okay Danny?" Maddie asked worried.

"Hang on guys, I will be right back." Danny said, and he transformed into his alter ego. Before anyone could get a word out, Danny had phased through the ceiling and outside. Everyone shrugged and piled into the R.V. (Maddie making sure SHE was the one to drive) and followed after Danny. They soon discovered where Danny was headed, and knew this was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p>"VLAD! VLAD! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Danny screamed as he flew into the mayor's study. Vlad turned around to look at the angry halfa and smiled sheepishly.<p>

"Oh Daniel what a surpri-" Vlad was interrupted by Danny punching him in the gut, and sending the mayor flying out the window where he crashed to the ground. Vlad quickly turned into his ghost half, not noticing Danny's parents gasp from the nearby RV. The wealthy man stood up and brushed the dust of his suit.

"Honestly Daniel you should know that it takes more than that to-" Yet again Vlad was interrupted, except this time it was being sucked into the Fenton thermos. Danny laughed as he capped the thermos, then started to shake it violently. His family, seeing that all was well came over to him.

"Dude that was awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Vlad is a ghost?" Danny's parents asked and he nodded as he continued to shake the thermos. Various cuss words could be heard emitting from the device, but Danny simply continued to shake it. Sam grabbed it from him after a minute and shook it even harder than Danny did…to the point that Jazz found herself wondering as she looked upon the girl if it was even possible to survive being shaken like that. Eventually, when Danny thought the fruit loop had enough, he took the thermos from Sam and released Vlad, who threw up immediately.

Vlad looked at Danny for a moment as if he was about to say something, before he simply passed out, transforming into his human half. Danny laughed and carried him up to his private study before returning to his family.

"Well, I don't think he is going to bug us for a while." Danny laughed and his family and friends joined him. Danny transformed into his human half and followed his loved ones into the RV, and they drove to drop his friends off and head home.

All in all, it had been a pretty interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well there you have it! The END! :D<strong>

**Danny Muse: YAY!**

**Me: Oh and I couldn't find a place to put this in the story but if you were wondering why Danny went back to normal, it was simply because the effects of the stupidly named device had worn of. No complicated meaning, simply that it wore off and Vlad was an idiot XD. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story and please review!**


End file.
